Apatite solid support surfaces, including hydroxyapatite, ceramic apatite, fluorapatite, and fluoride enhanced apatite, among other apatite solid surfaces, are used for purification of a wide variety of target analytes. Apatite is most commonly utilized for purification of biological analytes, including proteins, carbohydrates, polynucleotides, and viral particles. Apatite possesses unique properties as a purification support because it provides affinity, cation, and anion exchange modalities in a single support. Apatite purification can generally be performed in two ways: (i) flow through purification; and (ii) bind and elute purification.
For flow through purification, traditionally, one (a) equilibrates the column in a suitable buffer; (b) adds a sample to a column under conditions in which impurities bind to the column and the target molecule flows through and is collected, (c) cleans, or strips, the column to remove adsorbed biological compounds with a cleaning/stripping solution (e.g., a high molarity phosphate solution), and (d) regenerates, or sanitizes, the column with a strong alkaline hydroxide solution so that the column can be re-used. In some cases, the strong alkaline hydroxide solution is replaced with a low molarity rinse for long term storage or re-equilibration.
For bind and elute purification, traditionally, one (a) equilibrates the column in a suitable buffer; (b) adds a sample to a column under conditions in which the target molecule binds to the column, (c) elutes the target molecule (e.g., with a high molarity phosphate and/or alkaline halide solution), (d) cleans, or strips, the column to remove adsorbed biological compounds with a cleaning solution (e.g., a high molarity phosphate solution), and (e) regenerates, or sanitizes, the column with a strong alkaline hydroxide solution so that the column can be re-used. In some cases, the strong alkaline hydroxide solution is replaced with a low molarity rinse for long term storage or re-equilibration.
These traditional apatite purification methods can suffer from poor reproducibility and/or premature apatite deterioration. In some cases, this deterioration is due to the accumulation of hydronium ions (H3O+) on the apatite surface during exposure to equilibration, loading, or chromatography buffers. Hydronium ion accumulation can occur during exposure to alkali metal salts at a pH of 8.0 or below. Hydronium ion accumulation can also occur during exposure to phosphate buffers at a pH of less than about 6.5. Other buffer compositions can also cause hydronium ion accumulation. These hydronium ions are then desorbed upon exposure to a subsequent buffer, such as an elution buffer (e.g., during bind and elute purification) or a cleaning/stripping buffer (e.g., after flow through purification). This desorption causes the resin to deteriorate over time, resulting in a loss of resin mass and/or a decline in the particle strength of the resin.